classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Sutter Cane
=Sutter Cane= Name: Sutter Cane Gender: Male Age: 36 Birthdate: November 18, 2015 Birthplace: Maine Hometown: Maine Height: 6'0" Build: Average Eye Color: Light blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Parents: Mr and Mrs Cane Status: Single IM Screen Name: Player: Frank Theme Song: Haunted by Poe Appearance Sutter is an average, and respectable looking man with a cold and retracted demeanor. His face is usually covered with some stubble and there is some bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep. His wardrobe is full of faded looking jeans and hooded sweatshirts. He has a very laid back New England look to him and likes to dress in layers. A plain colored shirt, or a shirt with a New England college shirt, or just"Maine" on it, or a lobster will be underneath. Then is his hoodie, usually a zipper up, unzipped. These hoodies usually follow the same scheme as his shirts. And if it is cold he also has a simple jacket he wears as well. Personality Sutter has a very very dark sense of humor and is a hard nut to crack. He doesn't like people very much and is very distant in terms of his career. He does not like really talking to fans and hates public appearances. He has an arrogance to him, not taking his career, or his agent, Al, very seriously. He does have a problem with anger issues and drinking. He drinks when he gets depressed and gets very volatile when angry. And he then gets depressed that he couldn't control himself. It is a problem he is well aware of but doesn't care enough about to fix. Power Power Class: 5 (Not released) Background Sutter was born to a pair of loving parents who were huge fans of the horror genre. Taking advantage of their surname, they named their first and only child Sutter, as an homage to the famous fictional horror author Sutter Cane in the movie "In the Mouth of Madness." Sutter grew up in northern Maine surrounded by a heavy influence of the horror genre from his parents. It is not a surprise that he took quickly to the genre and to writing. By the time he was in his early twenties it would seem that their good luck charm of a namesake was paying off as he wrote his very first best seller, "Cedar Grove." Unfortunately his parents would not be able to find much pride in their son as they were killed in a fatal car accident shortly right before the release of his book. Sutter slipped into drink for a few years but then seemed to burst back into the scene with several best sellers right after one another. "Crater Lake," "19," "Welcome to Paradise," and his most recent novel, "Shutter." Sutter has recently moved to a suburb of Seattle in order to work on his latest novel. His long time friend and agent, Al, followed along with him. Much to his chagrin (both of them) Random Facts * Sutter prefers to write with an old fashioned typewriter * Sutter hates the press, and has never let anyone into his home. Ever * Sutter is most known for his writings to really "suck in" the readers. Those who read his novels claim they almost feel like they are in the character's shoes and feel a very real sense of fear.